The ships soul, lost to a monster
by kiylitier
Summary: His last moments affected all of the team. This is an impression of a possible outcome from the teams view points. Please save and review. Enjoy.


"KHANNNNNN!"

The rage of Spock's voice echoed through the Enterprise. Scotty's heart dropped as he watched the captain's body fall lifeless against the radiation door. Moments ago He watched as Spock and the captain said a few words between each other. His heart sank when he was forced to tell Spock he couldn't allow Spock access to the captain. He had to fight against his own will to stop him going in there to save their captain. James T Kirk had saved the enterprise, at the own cost of his life. Watching it all unfold in front of him tore his heart apart. He watched Jim fear his own imminent death. The Vulcan himself was in tears, tears of finding a friend who risked the ship to save his life, and now he can't save his friends life, his captain's life after he had saved the ship. Time seemed to slow down as the captains hand slowly fell down against the glass panel of the door. His body failing, his soul falling into space, all thanks to one man. One man who Spock was going to get his revenge on. Scotty turned around to Uhura holding her back as she tried to rush to Spock's and Kirks side. Looking to Jim, Scotty felt the loss of a great friend, a great star fleet captain.

Rushing past Uhura and Scotty as if they weren't there, Spock pushed forwards at a fast speed with rage emitting off of his body. Scotty knew Vulcans don't feel emotions. But this Vulcan can, he was half human who just lost his friend. Turning to Uhura, Scotty looked into her eyes.

"Uhura, go back ta the bridge. Help 'em, the cap'in would want us to continue, ta make sure his ship is safe. Call med bai and ask 'em to send… ta bring a trolley. I'll pressurize ta chamber, make it safe enough and take him to ta doc.

Nodding Uhura looked to Scotty then the Captain. She turned around slowly with tears running down her cheeks. Slowly she began to make her way towards sickbay. Looking to his best friend, Scotty walked up to the door. Crouching down he put a hand where his friends shoulder lay.

"Oh cap'in. Ya only a wee laddeh. Why couldn't ye let us find a way to save the ship another wai. Fly through space cap'in. May ya wee spirit explore ta galaxy"

Standing up Scotty reached the controls. Tapping in an order to stabilize the room his captains body laid in, Scotty got ready to prepare himself. Feet rushed behind him as he heard a metal clang of the gurney being pushed along with a two pairs of feet. Turning he noticed nurse Chapel and a man in blue pushing the gurney towards him. He shook his head as they came close.

Behind him a ding whizzed around them letting them know the room was safe to enter. Minutes. Just minutes too late from saving Kirk. Looking to Chapel he could see the tears building in her eyes, and her co-workers. Turning to the door he opened it carefully. Stepping over the captain's body he knelt down, a hand on the captain's shoulder. As he went to move out the way for nurse Chapel to reach behind him, his hand brushed Kirks neck. The captain's skin was already cold. Wiping his eyes, he put his hand's under the arms of his friend and lifted him up with chapel as the male med bay staff member lifted the captains feet. Together they worked in silent putting him onto the gurney. The body bag was already on the gurney as they laid the captains body down. Scotty put a hand on the captains chest, then bowed his head. After a minute he looked up to the two med bay members and nodded. Slowly the body bag was sealed.

"If you wouldn't mind lassie, I'd like to escort the cap'in to the doc"

With a simple nod, nurse Chapel gave Scotty the go ahead. Holding the gurney he began to push it through engineering, through the corridors of the enterprise as crew members tried to pick themselves up and care to others. Not one except the few that already knew realised the captains body lay in the body bag. Soon Scotty was pushing it through the corridor then abruptly stopped in front of med bay. Would Doctor McCoy be ready to see his friend, that he cherished at times like a son, in a body bag. Gulping down a lump, Scotty pushed forwards through the doors of med bay. Instantly any sound was cut. Silence filtered through med bay as Scotty slowly eased the gurney to a stop. He looked to McCoy with tears in his eyes and nodded. Slowly the doctor walked around to Scotty's side. Not once looking away from the body bag. He leaned over carefully as he reached out to unzip it. He could tell from his gut feeling it wasn't good. No-one had said who but he could tell he wasn't going to like it.

_Damn. If it's the kid…_

Slowly bones unzipped the body bag. In front of him laid the son like figure, eyes closed looking peaceful. The poor sod. McCoy looked at his friend then turned to the side. Emotions screaming through him as he tried to keep calm. His friend… The captain… Dead in his med bay and he couldn't do anything about it. Gulping again he sat down in his chair. Tears slowly falling as he brought his hand to his head.

His friend, was gone.

Everyone's captain, was gone.

The enterprises soul, was gone.


End file.
